


Darkness and Light

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix darkness and light together and you get that pesky old grey area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal comm, May 27 2016
> 
> Theme: The End of the World As We Know It  
> Prompts: Tunnel Collapse and Exceptionally Large Coronal Mass Ejection

Sometimes, it feels like she's walking down a long, dark tunnel. 

Proverbially, tunnels have lights at the end, right? 

She'd find it, she thinks, if it weren't for this... _crap_ in her way, like money (lack of), Mom's house (falling down), Dawn (teenage nightmare). 

And _him_. Spike. Evil, soulless (God, she loathes him), so, so hot. When he does...what he does, it feels so good she thinks the proverbial light would only dazzle her. 

Ironic (in a sick, wrong way). The one thing in her life making her not want to be dead (again) is the thing that's slowly killing her.

*

She'll be the death of him. He knows it.

All right, so she's not quite her shining self these days (sodding magic! Never did anyone any good), but whenever he sees her, he's still blinded, and in more ways than one.

This thing with her is wrong. He's always known that. Can even remember saying as much to her face once (and God, she looked good in chains, which hold that thought). 

But he's a vampire, yeah? Wrong is what he does.

He'll take what he can get, until (as is in-fucking-evitable), she burns him up from the inside out.


End file.
